En verdad te amo
by Maly-chan
Summary: una version diferente y romantica del cap.5 de shingki no kyojin un Eren celoso,una Mikasa muy sensible [Eremika]quieren saber mas pasen y lean :)


En** verdad te amo **by Mikasa Jeager

Anime » shingeki no kyojin rated: Spanish, romance y drama, [Eren, Mikasa]

Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener.

**Aclaraciones**

-hablan-

*piensan*

"sonido"

**En verdad te amo**

Ese día tan trágico para Armin el ver como los titanes se comían a su mejor amigo ante sus ojos .sus amigos llegaron pero Armin simplemente no reaccionaba hasta que se oyó la voz de Mikasa

*No puede ser Mikasa está aquí, que voy hacer después de que se entere que Eren murió por mi culpa *

-Armin ¿Donde está Eren? no lo he visto en ningún lado, Armin te estoy pre…-

\- EL, él, el el esta!Muerto¡ Mikasa murió en mi lugar perdóname, no hice nada para lo, perdóname, perdóname- lo dijo con una mirada llena de tristeza y enojo al no hacer nada para salvar a su amigo Eren.

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos de lo que acababan de oír pensando en lo que había dicho Armin. Mikasa se quedo seria al saber el motivo del porqué Eren no se encontraba con Armin. De repente se levantó y dijo:

-Yo soy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ustedes y yo venceré hasta el último titán porque soy fuerte incluso yo sola los venceré-

Se marchó del lugar triste con el único propósito de cumplir el gran deseo de Eren de matar hasta el ultimo titán para salir fuera de esos muros.

-¡!Mikasa espera ¡!Espera ¡! –grito Armin.

Mientras, Mikasa iba con una gran tristeza en su corazón cuando sintió un jalón en el equipo de maniobras 3D que la hizo caer, cuando lo vio, era un titán pero era tarde… ya la tenía en sus manos, cuando miro un titán golpeando al titán que la iba a devorar hacía unos momentos, haciendo que la soltara y el titán golpeó al otro titán en su punto débil después se fue ,pero para Mikasa resulto extraño ver a un titán matar a otro titán mas sorprendida quedo después, porque era la forma de pelea de Eren, quedó en shock por unos momentos hasta que sus amigos llegaron.

-¡Mikasa¡ ,!Mikasa¡ ,!reacciona¡-

-¡Eren, Eren, Eren! Esta vivo ¡!Esta vivo ¡!-

-Mikasa que dices; Eren está muerto-

-es cierto, Armin lo dijo hace un momento- dijo Jean

-pero, pero, ese titán peleaba igual a él, incluso tiene los ojos de Eren y su cabello, además conocía el punto débil del titán, es inteligente - afirmó Mikasa.-

-debiste haber alucinado Mikasa porque Eren esta muerto! Muerto¡ tienes que aceptarlo. Dijo jean con un toque de celos.

Cuando terminó de decirlo fue azotado por una gran fuerza contra una pared con una mano en su cuello, era Mikasa.

-NO, NO, NO fue una ilusión-

Mientras Mikasa peleaba con Jean se oyó la voz la un titán" ¡!AAAAAAAAHH¡"

Todos voltearon al escucharla y era el titán que había salvado antes a Mikasa, todos se quedaron viendo como el titán combatía cuerpo a cuerpo.

*ese titán sabe pelear pero como, un momento; esos ataques son como los de Eren*

*es el titán que me salvo hace rato *

Mientras el titán seguía peleando hasta que se iba quedando sin fuerzas con muchos titanes a su alrededor y lo empezaban a devorar y el titán no se regeneraba.

-miren, es el titan que se comió a Thomas – dijo Armin

Cuando el titán lo miró, corrió hacia él y mordió su punto débil y lo lanzó hacia otro titán, en ese transcurso el cuerpo del titán cayó sin vida. Pero de su nuca empezó a salir una de humo y se miraba la figura de una persona cundo se despejo el humo; todos vieron que era Eren, Mikasa corrió a abrazarlo y ver si era verdad, cuando lo comprobó lloró de felicidad.

Eren no reaccionó hasta horas después y miró que se encontraban Mikasa, Armin, Jean, y sus demás amigos mirándolo como con sorpresa y Mikasa seguía llorando, de repente abrazo de nuevo a Eren y él se sorprendió bastante y su cara se tiñó de un rojo carmesí.

-Mi...ka...sa ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasó?-dijo con un tono dulce para la muchacha que seguía llorando

-¿Qué pasó? como que ¿Qué paso? te vimos salir de cuerpo de !¡un titan!¡ y preguntas ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Jean con celos de ver a Mikasa abrazando a Eren.

-Pregunto porque no sé lo que paso ¿Porqué más preguntaría?.- dijo Eren en un tono molesto, correspondiendo levemente al abrazo de la chica para que se calmara ya que nunca la había visto en ese estado.

-Moriste Eren… tú moriste… -decía Mikasa llorando –Armin vio como te comía un titán- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo con mas fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Yo…morí…pero entonces… como sigo aquí, no lo entiendo… ¿Qué pasó?-decía Eren confundido

-no importa eso ahora, lo que importa es que estás con vida-decía un feliz Armin

-Mikasa ya no llores- le decía Eren a Mikasa abrazándola ya con mucha más confianza-

-está bien, pero dime Eren, ¿No te sientes mal?-

-No, estoy bien, un poco cansado-

-ya Eren, déjate de cosas y deja de estar abrazando a Mikasa- dijo un Jean celoso;

-y a ti que más te da que la abrase- decía Eren en tono enojado,-

-Ya Eren, cálmate; todavía no te sientes bien-dijo Mikasa preocupada-

-okey, ya te sientes mejor Mikasa - decía Eren sonriendo,-

-Me siento un poco mejor, pero no dejes de abrazarme Eren, por favor-dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Okey- contestó Eren nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

-quiero que me cuenten todo lo que paso por favor- dijo Eren en tono serio, abrazando a Mikasa por la cintura con la cabeza recargada en su hombro.

Armin le cuenta a Eren todo lo que paso y lo que vivieron, Mikasa le cuenta que estuvo a punto de ser devorada por un titán, pero Eren no reaccionó normal ante esa confesión y casi gritando le pregunto a Mikasa

-!Mikasa como que estuviste a punto de morir¡ - decía alterado.-

-….si Eren pero tú me salvaste cuando estabas en tu forma de titán, eso ya no importa-dijo despreocupada.-

-No, si importa, fue por tú culpa Eren, Mikasa no podía aceptar que habías muerto y salió a matar titanes a lo loco, todo!ES TU CULPA¡- contestó un Jean muy celoso de la situación.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que me haya devorado un titán! ¡IMBECIL!-Contestó Eren molesto

-si la tienes, con tu "yo mataré a todos los titanes" en la cabeza traumas a las demás personas a tu alrededor ¡ESTUPIDO!- con un tonto elevado de voz

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ellos piensen que lo que digo es cierto, odio vivir dentro de estos muros y si sigo aquí es porque estoy aprendiendo a combatirlos y porque ¡!Quiero a Mikasa¡ y no la dejare sola-contesto Eren mas enojado, pero después reacciona ante lo que dijo de Mikasa y se sonrojo.

-Eren…-dijo una Mikasa muy sonrojada.-

-Por Mikasa, ¡JÁ!, no me hagas reír; si a ella la tratas peor que a un trapo viejo- contesto Jean muy celoso-

-Por que no quiero dejar en claro mis sentimientos verdaderos; pero que más da, ya lo dije y no me daré para atrás como otros- contestó Eren con firmeza.-

-mmm-

-mmm….eso pensaba y más te vale no acercarte a Mikasa mas de lo apropiado, sé tus intenciones con ella- contestaba un Eren celoso.

-E...ren- una Mikasa roja como tomate –es cierto lo que dijiste hace rato -

-mmm…si Mikasa te quiero, no mejor dicho, te amo y eso nunca cambiará- contestó Eren tocándole delicadamente la mejilla a Mikasa.

De repente Mikasa sintió un dolor en su pierna derecha, y Eren la cargó en su espalda rumbo al cuartel gen del escuadrón 104

-ya Mikasa, no te preocupes más, a partir de ahora, yo te protegeré no importa quién se atraviese en mi camino-

-Eren pero que estás diciendo-

-tuve que pasar por cosas horribles desde lo de mamá, pero ya no puedo seguir permitiendo que des tu vida por la mía ahora será al revés, yo daré la mía por ti…! En verdad te amo! –Eren, no lo puedo creer, pensé que no me querías- -

Eren la sujeto de su camisa y le dio un lindo beso en los labios dejando a Mikasa sorprendida, pero después correspondió.

-Eren-dijo un poco sonrojada y sorprendida por la re acción de Eren

\- si eso no demuestra que te amo, no sé qué lo hará- decía un Eren sonrojado

-Eren… yo también te amo-Y se dieron otro beso.

**FIN **

**Espero que les haya fustado **

**La escritora de este fic es Erika Taisho yo soy la encargada de subirlos ala red ya que no quiere tener cuanta propia aceptamos sugerencias esperamos sus reviews buenos y malos **

**Bay bay hasta la próxima **


End file.
